synopticfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 11: True Love
'Shion Academy' The rain had stopped for a while as if the clouds were suddenly tired of crying and just wanted to stop to rest, as the clouds hovered through the sky all seemed calm. Inside the Training Dojo Leina was on practice making sure her skills were getting more and more powerful, in truth she was doing it to keep her mind off of Tommy. Suddenly the door opened to reveal Egor who brought a bagged lunch for her, she stopped and landed to talk to him. "Hey, thank you." She said grabbing it and starting to chow down. "Don't you think it's time to take a rest, you've been training nonstop since yesterday and it can't be good for you." He said worryingly. "I'll finish once I advance to the next level." Leina said growling as she ran but fell down with Egor going to pick her up. "Come on Leina you're pushing yourself too hard, In order for people to achieve their armored form of Jakin they must overcome their personal struggles." Egor said. "Well i don't have any so I must need to train more, why else wouldn't it have to me already?" She said finishing then drinking water before going back to training. Egor sighed as he saw that Leina was hiding the face she missed Tommy very much and wanted him back more than anything. As he left, Leina dropped and was breathing heavily while crying at the same time thinking how foolish it was to abandon her partner in his most dire time of need. 'Negative Realm' As the days went by the zone became less and less controlled by governing worlds and was being more and more controlled by the six dark ones. One day as most of the prisoner's were now in charge of the guards that tortured them for years the dark ones were patrolling the places hidden inside the Negative Zone. "I cannot believe all this stuff was under our noses." 'Taidor said looking at the scrolls. '"Those stupid guards were wise to keep all this knowledge hidden away from us but now that We found it, it'll become our greatest weapon." 'Quin smiled evily. Suddenly light entered the room as the giant door opened to reveal Elila who was looking down at the two. '"Enough wasting your time in this dusty place learning, Lazir has called us for an important meeting and we need to find Titran." 'She said growling as the two followed her closing the door behind them. As the three made their way towards the border line between the Negative Zone and the passage to the other realms, they found Titran looking into the pool of wrath trying to get a vision of something. '"Titran, are you still trying to find signs that the Master is alive?" 'Quin asked laughing. '"Ever since we were able to locate this I've had no doubt that the true Master is alive...... I have not given up my loyalty to him." 'Titran said as he grabbed some water to look into it. '"If your done playing in the kiddy pool Lazir has called a meeting for all of us." 'Elila said as he dropped the water and started walking back to the main castle with his other comrades. As they traveled far through the Realm, they were proud of the devestation they caused as now they had an army of soilders to do their bidding. They arrived at the Warden's once luxury room where Lazir was giving his commands from, they saw that everything had been destroyed to make room for better stuff. '"I call them Lazir now what's so important that we had to stop what we were doing?" 'Elila asked glaring at the man who was sitting on his own throne. '"Take a look." 'Lazir suddenly summoned one of many viewing vortex's that were made to keep watch on the prisoner's. It showed the empty school of Shion Academy as Leina was leaving the dojo and going to her dorm thinking about alot of stuff in her head. '"That woman, what does she have to do with anything?" 'Taidor asked. '"This woman and her friends decided to stay when that pathetic human Tommy Aguilar lost his drive, this could be a problem" 'Lazir said growling. '".... Something is inside her, i can feel as if her own energy is becoming something else..... Something powerful." 'Elila said growling after the last time she had failed to bring her in. '"Then you know what you have to do, we kill his friends and he will willing come to us for power.." 'Lazir said laughing evily. Elila bowed and smiled as she opened her portal and jumped pass through it. 'Elsewhere A once happy peaceful village in a realm called Quitro filled with people of hope and joy was now laid to waste as everything was burned to the ground, mothers and children were slaughtered, and people were forced to watch their loved ones being killed. As all the destruction was at hand all that could be seen at that point was Malla holding the Cheif of that village by the neck. "I'll ask you once more...... WHERE IS IT?!!?!" 'Malla roared causing the building still standing to break apart. "You've already destroyed everything we held dear to our hearts...... I will never let you have it...." Were the cheif's last words before Malla brutally snapped his neck in two. Suddenly the cheif's headwear fell down to the ground as it broke in half and revealed what looked like a metal bracelet that was smooth out. As he grabbed it, energys started sparking as then an explosion occured wiping out the village for good. Out of the fire Malla stood there laughing evily holding the item he was looking for. 'Shion Academy The rain had finally stopped as flowers started blooming in the garden section of the Academy where Leina was admiring nature's natural beauty. "Looks like someone is in a good mood." Ms.Lyia said as she made her way towards Leina who was sitting on one of the benches of the Garden. "How can i not be? These truloin wimsies are extreamly hard to grow on my home and I've always loved these flowers." She said smiling. "So.... how are you really?" Lyia asked. "Fine never been better, in fact I can feel myself growing one step closer to achieve my Armor Form to be able to defeat Malla myself." Leina replied. Lyia could tell that Leina was still in horrible pain but knew that she wanted to keep it to herself and not want to talk about it. "Let me tell you something very intresting, I read in ancient scrolls that trulion wimsies were the favorite of Shanin." "Really? as in Shanin The Legendary Being?" Leina asked whic Liya responded by nodding her head. "Alot of people saw her as kind and sweet but in all honesty she was the toughest woman I have ever heard about. Her dedication not only to her people but also to Griger was so extraordinary that people didn't understand why she cared so much. The answer was simple..... she loved her people and Griger more than anything in this entire universe." Liya said to Leina who looked away. "When a woman can finally accept that she has found the one who makes her whole, she can freely admit that she loves her man." Liya smiled as she walked away leaving Leina alone with her thoughts. As the day passed she reflected on what Liya told her, though she was in a struggle between finding forgiveness to Tommy who abandoned her and to love him once again. She looked up at the sky waiting for the answer to come to her when suddenly the symbol near the cleavge of her breast started changing into an emblem for energy. "It would seem your starting to understand yourself a bit more." ''A voice said as it shocked Leina when she saw Shanin in what looked like spirit form in front of her. "Are.... you..." Leina asked while she nodded smiling. ''"It is good to finally meet the person who is connected with me." ''Shanin said sitting down next to her. "Wait how are you...?" ''"Able to communicate with you even though I've been dead for centuries? Simple really my physical body may have died naturally but my spirit and powers are inside you meaning I'm inside you as well." ''Shanin said smiling while looking at the flowers. "So, why have you decided to talk to me now?" Leina wondered. ''"Because until right now you've been avoiding the problem that has been put on you ever since Tommy lost his will to fight and left...... You've reached your turnning point and it was the time the symbol changed and finally allowed me to emerge." ''Shanin explained while standing up. "So what is this turning point exactly?" Leina asked as she stood up as well. ''"You'll have to find out on your own...... I leave you to this should you need me just look inside yourself and I will reappear." ''Shanin said disappearing. Leina sighed at what Shanin had told her and went to go meet up with her friends for lunch that the cafeteria lady would make. "WHAT?!" The four yelled as Leina nodded saying it was the truth. "Trust me I would not be lying about something like this." Leina said eating her food. ''"Though it is intresting how she would decided to talk to Leina now after all this time..... I wonder..." Egor thought. "So what exactly did she tell you?" Triya asked with wonder. After telling them everything that Shanin had told her they started to wonder what was going to happen to them now. "So will the others be coming to see us?" Maxina asked while Leina simply shrugged making them sigh with sadness. "Who cares? We don't need their help now, we'll figure this out on our own without the needs from anyone." Domi growled as he left. Leina ignored what Domi said as she went back to grab some more food to fuel her strength to train some more. Meanwhile near the Forest of Grim near Shion Academy the black vortex opened as Elila smiled making her way through it and into the forest. The vortex closed as she started to make her way through the deep forest to the Shion Academy. 'Evening' As Leina had lying down on the ground panting and sweating heavily while her training Gi was around her arms near her shoulders, all that could be heard was the nocturnal animal sounds. She sat up and pulled her gi back in place while she looked up at the stars. In her mind the question kept coming one whether or not to forgive Tommy and wait for him to come back or like Domi said, never trust him and work on a way to stop Malla. Suddenly her mother's voice entered as she remembered asking her a question one time. "Mommy are we the type of species who forgives?" ''Young Leina asked. ''"Why do you ask my little nebula?" Her mother said. "This boy at my school keeps saying that we don't forgive the Ligrus for taking Shanin our god." ''Leina replied. ''"Come here my dear." ''Her mother said. ''"Throught history our people have always wished nothing for happiness for every sentient being in the universe, when they found that Shanin loved Griger they were against it. Though she was raised to never associate with other species she did and loved him and her home more than anything, it was this love that got our kind to become better with the Ligerus. Always remember no matter what someone does they deserve another chance," Leina looked at herself in the window and sighed "I wonder if maybe you're right for once mama." She said. "Well aren't you the sweet one?" 'Leina jumped away as a black crescent energy attack came right at her and destoryed part of the Dojo. '"Miss me?" 'Elila said holding her guns in her hands. "Like i missed disease, you know how this will end up so quit wasting my time." Leina replied summoning her Jakin to her side. Elila smiled as suddenly her eyes rolled back causing black energy to wrap around her as it started to transform itself into armor. Suddenly after the energy stopped Elila was in her brand new armor form holding a staff with a unique red blade on it. "No way...... How did you get Armor Form?!" Leina growled. '"Wouldn't you like to know?" 'Suddenly Elila appeared right before her as she attempted to slash at her but was blocked by Leina's sword. Though she easily pushed her through the wall without batting an eye as Leina was getting up angrily as she got back into her stance. "Just because you have more armor doesn't mean jack squat, I am going to defeat you." Leina said running at high speeds as she went to slash at Elila. It was intercepted by her staff as she easily kicked Leina straight into a tree then went in for a stab with her staff. It managed to pierce her shoulder as Leina shouted with pain while Elila cruely pushed the blade more and more inside while getting some of Leina's blood and licking it. '"Oh so good..... Too bad this has to end now especially since I've looked forward to tasting every inch of that body. Even so i must end your miserable life for my master to conqure this pathetic universe." 'Elila said licking her lips while taking out her blade and this time aiming for Leina's heart. All Leina could do was wait for her untimely death, suddenly out of nowhere the same green energy surrounded her healing the wound that was on her shoulder. Even though Tommy was gone and was weak he could feel her pain from realms and helped her out in her most horrible time of need. "I forgive you." Were the last three words heard before Elila attacked Leina. Suddenly a glowing white energy emerged from Leina's body blocking the attack as Elila was pushed back and went through three trees as Leina got up. The energy changed her apperance as she was given a new form while wearing what looked like ninja gear on with armor gaunlets covering only up to her wrist while she wore fingerless gloves. Not only that but boots were added on while her hair turned from a nice normal brown to bright red as she smiled posing sexy. "I'm not going to go down that easily." Leina smiled summoning her blade once again only this time the hilt had a diamond with it. '"GRRR!!! Just because you achived Armor Form doesn't mean anything I will end you!!!" 'Elila yelled as she slashed right at Leina. In one quick flash she managed to block the attack with her curved blade. Leina then kicked Elila as she started sliding back, she then jumped up and was right on top of Elila as she then used an energy slash and hit Elila right on her chest. She growled and answered back with a energy shot blast that intercepted with Leina's blade as she struggled blocking the attack. "I gotta admit this is a pretty fun match to have but I'm afraid that this is where it ends." Suddenly Leina was able to absorb the energy into the blade as it started to glow. "Later.. Moon Slash Wave!!!!" Leina yelled as the energy reflected around the area and turned into an all out energy attack right at Elila who managed to avoid it by running away. As Leina was panting heavily Shanin reappeared as she noddded and smiled as the once cloudy sky disappeared and showed the stars shining in the sky. 'Negative Realm The vortex opened as the explosion occured causing Elila to be shot out and slammed right into the floor as her armor broke away leaving her very weak. In a matter of minutes the four were on the scene looking down on Elila as Taidor started healing her wounds, Lazir looked down disappointed at her. '"Pathetic.... What you couldn't defeat her even with your powers?" '''He said angrily. '"She awakened her Armor Form on her own without any help and it was way more powerful than i ever imagined." 'Elila said before passing out. '"Is that even possible without needing to force the evolution to happen?" 'Quin asked carrying Elila back to the castle. '"I guess that due to them having the powers of the Legendary Beings nothing is impossible for them." 'Taidor said smiling. '"In which case they are still considered threats to the Master's plan, what do need to do Lazir?" 'Titran asked. '"It would seem that these teenager's powers are more unique than i ever imagined, when The Real Master will return and he will be able to finally regain what he lost." '''Lazir said as he laughed evily and it echoed throught the Negative Realm. Next Chapter: Chapter_12:_Grip_on_Reality